Mr Invisible
by Opie-nyannn
Summary: Panggil aku Tuan Tak Tampak. Sebab aku invisible di mata mereka. Meskipun aku ada tapi aku hanya dianggap bayangan oleh mereka. Aku bukan hantu atau setan. It's simply Allen Walker. My first DGM fic ' DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Act1: Mr Invisible to Incredible

**Holla minna~ Hajimemashite! Watashi no namae wa kiky desu ^^' tp bosen ye perkenalan pake basa jepang mulu? Kalo gitu kiky coba pake basa mandarin sesuai yang diajarin 'n dipake di skula kiky aja yah?**

**Ni men hao~ wo de mingzi shi Darky Hinariyoshi. Wo jiao kiky. Gao xing jian dao ni!**

**Hoho... ini fic pertama kiky di fandom DGM. Jadi mohon maklum kalo masih ada yang kurang-kurang ;) Kiky menulis –atau mengetik tepatnya- fic ini bertujuan untuk merayakan '1 Tahun Dedikasi Kiky Untuk FFN'. Mungkin bagi Anda sekalian hal demikian tidak perlu dirayakan. Tapi yang namanya orang kan beda-beda. Iya nggak??**

**Disclaimer: **Hoshino Katsura exactly...

**Pairing: **not yet for now, but I'm promise Yullen and Laven in the future

**Warning: **AU, OOC, shonen-ai, school life, 80% imagination 20% my reality XP, Allen POV, bahasa santai plus so'ing (sok inggris)

_**Mr. Invisible**_

**Act.1: Allen, Mr. Invisible to Incredible**

*********

Panggil aku Tuan Tak Tampak. Sebab aku _invisible _di mata mereka. Meskipun aku ada tapi aku hanya dianggap bayangan oleh mereka. Aku bukan hantu atau setan. _It's simply Allen Walker. _Si penyendiri yang lain daripada yang lain. Mengapa aku lain? Karena pertama, aku tak sama seperti mereka. Kedua, aku tak bisa seperti mereka. Ketiga, aku berbeda dari mereka. Dan keempat, aku tak dianggap sama oleh mereka.

Kata orang untuk bisa _survive _di SMA, kamu harus menggunakan segala cara yang kamu punya. Entah dengan modal tampang, otak, harta atau kekuasaan asalkan agar tak tersisih dari pergaulan itu semua halal saja digunakan. Karena dengan begitu kau bisa mendapatkan gelar kehormatan idaman tiap remaja. Yaitu gelar sebagai 'anak populer'.

Akibat luka bakar di sekujur tangan kanan beserta luka gores di wajah, tampangku jelas tak menjual. Apalagi otak. Rata-rata menukik ke bawah. Kekayaan pun aku tak punya. Jadi intinya aku tidak punya modal apa-apa untuk tetap bisa bertahan di tengah kerasnya persaingan poularitas SMA Black Order. Lebih baik aku terus menjadi Mr. Invisble. Kadang tampak tapi lebih sering tak tampak.

"Kanda!!!"

"Lavi!!!"

Cukup, aku kenyang setiap hari mendengar anak-anak memanggil nama-nama tadi. Memang sih, mereka itu kan dua cowok paling beken seantero SMA Black Order. _So, _wajar kalau anak-anak SMA Black Order dari Sabang sampai Merauke berlomba-lomba menyapa mereka setiap pagi. Memang apa hebatnya mereka?

_Well__, of course they're great guys. If not, they –certainly- can't be a famous _ _students just like now._

*****

**Introduction:**

Yuu Kanda. Ini dia Mr. Pretty Boy. Ciri-ciri rambut hitam panjang diikat model ponytail, mata hitam tajam menyeramkan –menurutku. Si jenius dari kelas akselerasi. Dari sekian banyak makhluk 'menyebalkan' di dunia, cowok inilah yang paling aku benci. Mengapa? Karena gayanya yang sok penting! Galak, judes, dingin, sok keren. Sejak SD aku selalu satu sekolah dengan Kanda. Jadi aku paham betul bagaimana BURUKnya dia. Apalagi dari jaman SD sampai SMA aku tidak pernah dengar Kanda punya pacar, dekat dengan perempuan, atau bahkan suka sama perempuan. Kadang aku berpikir apa jangan-jangan dia... O.O

_And then, _Lavi Bookman. Playboy cap kadal dari kelas XI E. Dia sekelas denganku. Ciri-ciri Lavi: rambut spike warna merah, mata emerald green ber-_eyepatch, _kadang suka pakai bandana. Kalau Anda bertemu dengan manusia semacam ini, maka hati-hatilah kalau tidak mau termakan rayuan gombalnya. Lavi anak band. Biasa dikerubuti cewek-cewek cantik. Maka tidak kaget kalau ada kasus dia ganti pacar 3X sehari seperti kalau mau minum obat. Anehnya, pacar Lavi cewek semua! (ya iyalah!!) Cowok mana coba yang nggak sirik pada Lavi?

Selain Kanda dan Lavi, masih ada satu lagi anggota tetap club anak-anak populer. Yaitu, Lenalee Lee! Dia ketua tim cheerleader. Cantik, pintar, juga ramah. Yah, setidaknya dia masih mau menyapaku. Dia juga sangat kuat dan meyeramkan jika sedang marah. Dulu teman les semasa SMP. Tidak kupungkiri dulu pun aku sempat suka pada Lenalee. Tapi entah mengapa perasaan itu tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja.

*****

Hari ini... seperti biasa, kehidupan biasa-biasa saja-ku dimulai. Bangun pagi, mandi, sarapan, berangkat sekolah. Oh ya, apa aku sudah bercerita mengenai orangtuaku? Belum? Kalau begitu biar aku ceritakan sedikit. Tujuh tahun lalu terjadi kebakaran besar di komplek perumahan tempat keluargaku tinggal. Peristiwa tersebut menelan banyak korban termasuk kedua orangtuaku. Aku bisa hidup hingga saat ini pun karena pengorbanan ayah dan ibu. Kebakaran itulah penyebab luka-luka ini ada. Kemudian sejak saat itu, aku dirawat oleh teman ayah.

Nah, cukup sekian! Penjelasan yang benar-benar sedikit, bukan? Aku tidak mau menangis gara-gara menceritakan hal ini pada kalian. Akan sangat memalukan bila itu terjadi. Biarlah sedihku kupendam sendiri. Halah, sok puitis!

_By the way, _sekarang aku sudah sampai sekolah. Dan tebak apa yang terjadi padaku di awal hari ini.

"Awww, hati-hati kalau jalan! Punya mata nggak sih?!", sembur orang yang tanpa sengaja aku tabrak.

"Ma-maaf," ujarku sambil mendongak melihat siapa yang sudah aku tabrak di tikungan kelas. Ketika berhasil menangkap sosok di hadapanku... DEGG!! Aku hampir kena serangan jantung mendadak.

Oh-My-God! Rambut hitam panjang dikuncir model ponytail, mata hitam pekat, tampang judes, galak plus angker. Si tuan sok penting dari kelas akselerasi. Aku menabrak Yuu Kanda! Mending nabrak Angelina Jolie. Ditabrak berapa kali pun aku rela-rela saja. Tapi apa ini?! Tuhan tidak adil!!! __

"Ooh, moyashi toh? Pantas ceroboh sekali. Lain kali kalau jalan mata dipakai jangan cuma dijadikan pajangan," katanya ringan seolah tanpa dosa sambil berlalu melewatiku. Ada raut-raut sinis terpancar dari wajah Kanda. Aduh, matanya...ingin aku colok sampai keluar!

Tanpa sadar aku menggeretakkan gigiku. Apa mulutnya tidak pernah di sekolahkan? Apa tidak bisa sedikit saja tidak membuat orang lain tersinggung? Lagipula aku sudah minta maaf. Tidak perlu menghina begitu. "Nggak usah menghina, ya?! Dasar BANCI!!" Oops! Sial, aku mengatakan kata-kata keramat itu. Otomatis Kanda berbalik dan menatapku marah. Ia berjalan kembali ke tempatku berdiri sekarang.

"Apa kau bilang?", tanya Kanda horror. Walau begitu anehnya aku tidak merasa takut terlebih gentar. Aku ingin dia sadar betapa menyebalkannya dia.

"Kau dengar? Aku bilang banci menyebalkan, tidak tahu diri, angkuh, sombong, arogan, harusnya kau sadar akan hal itu!", selesai sudah. Mungkin aku akan mati detik ini juga. Tapi aku puas telah mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatiku. Bukankah lebih baik mengutarakannya langsung di hadapan orang yang bersangkutan daripada membicarakannya di belakang? Yang seperti itu pasti lebih menyakitkan. Meski aku tak yakin seorang Kanda bisa merasakannya.

Kulihat ia mengayunkan tangan ke arahku. Tampak lambat tapi aku tahu cepat. Kalau dia mau menamparku, okay, tidak masalah. Namun ketika tangan Kanda mulai mendekat, tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang menahannya. Milik seorang pemuda berambut spike merah. Lavi, _my savior_!

"Yuu-chan, lebih baik tidak usah. Tak ada untungnya bagimu," ujar Lavi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Kanda. Tepat saat itu juga datanglah Lenalee.

"Kau bikin ramai saja. Ayo pergi," ujarnya sembari menggiring Kanda dan Lavi menjauh dari tempat perkara. Ia sempat menoleh seraya melempar senyum kepadaku. "Maaf merepotkan." Aku balik senyum sambil mengangguk.

Setelah mereka sudah pergi cukup jauh, ternyata anak-anak lain masih berkerumun. Tidak langsung membubarkan diri. Mereka berbisik-bisik, ada pula yang menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku. Merasa terganggu, aku pun berlari pergi menuju kelas.

Esok harinya semua anak satu sekolah tampak aneh. Mereka terus memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh pula. Begitu kutahu rupa-rupanya mereka tengah memperhatikan Allen. 'Orang Pertama yang Berani Menghina Yuu Kanda.' Dan kau tahu apa artinya? Yap, betul, beken mendadak.

**.. .**

* * *

**Huwah, selesai juga chapter 1! Punggungku sudah pegal 2 jam ngetik di depan komputer. Gara-gara kebanyakan baca chicklit, bahasaku jadi ikut kebawa so'ing2an. Mana chapter ini pendek banget lagi. Oh, yah, kiky tunggu reviewnya! Kritik, saran, komentar semua kiky terima dengan lapang dada. Kalau ada yang pengin liat fic ini berlanjut, maka review-lah!! XD**

**Thanks to: - Yiyi my sister, reader pertama sekaligus editor juga sih.. **

**Niza my sister, yang tak bosan-bosannya memuji ketampanan Key (SHINee)**

**Nanda my kouhai, yang selalu membuatku pusing dengan pertanyaan2nya**

**Mumz, yang selalu menasehatiku agar tidak terlalu banyak menulis fanfic**

**KdaL members yang-sumpah-ribut-banget-di-kelas!!! Gak liat ada orang ngetik apa?!**

**And**** especially for YOU**


	2. Act2: Orang Pertama

**Nyaw!! kiky come back~ Gong Xi Fa Choi!! Bagi yang ngerayain, gimana imleknya? Dapet angpao gak? HAHA..., kiky dapetnya pe'pao tuh hehe... Okeh, mari kita lanjut aja fic-nya. **_**Cekidot...**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...

**Pairing: **Yullen, Laven

**Warning: **AU, OOC, school live, shonen-ai, 20% author's experience ~.^, don't like don't read!

**...XXX...**

**Mr. Invisible**

**Act.2: Orang Pertama yang Berani Menghina **

**Yuu Kanda**

**...XXX...**

Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya merasa tak tampak, kini aku bisa tahu bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan. Ajaib. Satu sekolah tahu namaku. Aku tahu aku terkenal bukan karena suatu kebaikan. Dibilang keburukan pun kurasa tidak. _However, _aku melakukannya tanpa sengaja. Aku membela diri sebab sudah merasa terhina (coba kau jadi aku, pasti kau juga akan menyebutnya demikian). Saat itu emosiku sedang memuncak. Kau tahu, dari usia 7 tahun Kanda selalu bicara begitu padaku. Kata-katanya senantiasa pedas dan tajam. Tak jarang aku merasa tersinggung dibuatnya. Bahkan selalu.

Waktu kecil aku tak pernah peduli pada kata-kata Kanda. Meski agak sedih dikatai seperti tadi, tapi aku tak pernah benar-benar tersinggung. Namun seiring dengan bertambahnya usia, terkadang aku merasa sakit hati. Dan sebagai manusia biasa ada kalanya kesabaran kita mencapai titik terkrisis. Aku mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatiku selama 8 tahun di depan Kanda tanpa kusadari. Sekarang aku bagaikan seorang pesakitan yang tinggal menunggu waktu kematian. Dalam kasusku, pastilah Kanda yang akan membunuhku pertama kali.

"Bagus, ya? Tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain," ujar sebuah suara mengejutkanku. Aku tertegun sejenak. Perlahan menoleh ke belakang.

"Gara-gara kau, aku benar-benar disangka gay oleh mereka," mataku terbelalak kaget melihat Kanda berdiri di belakangku sambil bersilang tangan. Aku buru-buru membuang muka tak mau menatap Kanda. Masa sih Kanda jadi dikira gay oleh mereka? Ah, salah sendiri tidak pernah dekat perempuan! Malah aku pikir dia memang tidak normal.

"Ma-masa sih?", tanyaku. Kurasakan sekujur tubuhku bergetar. Kanda telah berselubung aura setan. Aku dapat merasakannya dari radius 1 meter. Tak tahu mengapa keberanianku untuk melawan Kanda tiba-tiba menghilang. Apa aku benar-benar akan mati?!

"Kh...GYAAA!! Maafkan aku Kanda!!" Aku langsung melompat dari bangku tempat aku duduk. Berlari megitari kelas sambil dikejar-kejar Kanda. Setiap hampir menjangkau pintu keluar, selalu saja Kanda menghalangi. Tuhan!! Aku tak mau mati konyol akibat kehabisan tenaga untuk lari dari Kanda! Karena sudah lelah akhirnya aku pun pasrah saja. Jatuh terduduk di lantai kelas. Kanda berjalan mendekatiku. Dalam bayanganku dia seperti seorang algojo berwajah cantik yang tengah membawa cemeti. Siap memecutku kapan saja. Aku sendiri seperti seorang terdakwa mati yang dirantai tangan-kakinya pada sebuah besi berbentuk salib. Ruangan ini bagaikan sebuah ruang eksekusi pengap, gelap, dan mengerikan.

Ketika Kanda hampir sampai, tiba-tiba.... JDAKK!! Ia tersandung kaki bangku kemudian jatuh menimpaku. Posisinya benar-benar tidak elite! Aku jatuh terlentang dengan Kanda berada di atasku. Kedua tangan Kanda memerangkapku. Wajah kami tinggal berjarak 1 centi. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan hangat nafas Kanda. Bau dia wangi lagi! Sial! Kenapa aku merasa ingin terus begini saja? Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, seribu kali bodoh!

"KYAAA~", aku mendengar suara anak perempuan menjerit. Ketika aku menoleh, aku melihat dua orang anak perempuan berdiri mematung di ambang pintu kelas. Wajah mereka dipenuhi keterkejutan. Mulut mereka menganga lebar, mata mereka melotot, seolah sedang terjadi hal tak wajar di hadapan mereka. Begitu aku sadar, ternyata aku dan Kanda belum berubah posisi. Masih dengan aku terlentang di bawah tubuh besar Kanda. Ya, ampun aku lupa!

*****

_What a bad day! _Tertangkap dalam posisi tidak elite bersama Kanda. Sebentar-sebentar aku melihat ada yang berbisik-bisik ketika aku berjalan melintasi koridor sekolah. Begitu cepatnya berita menyebar. Kejadian waktu istirahat pertama, eh, istirahat kedua sudah menyebar ke seluruh kelas. Aku malu mereka terus membicarakan aku dan Kanda. Jujur aku rindu kehidupanku yang dulu. Ringan tanpa beban. Tidak punya masalah atau urusan dengan orang lain. _I wanna back to my previous life!_

"Itu Allen? Orang pertama yang berani menghina Kanda?", bisik segerombolan anak di belakangku.

"Ssssh... sudah dengar belum? Mereka tertangkap dalam posisi pst...pst...pst... di dalam kelas XI E tadi saat istirahat pertama. Mana kelas sedang sepi lagi," kata salah seorang anak dalam gerombolan tersebut.

"Siapa?", serentak teman-temannya bertanya pada anak tadi.

"Kanda dan Allen," kudengar suara terkejut mereka. Jatuh sudah harkat-martabak eh, martabatku sebagai seorang pria. Gara-gara si banci itu! Kalau begini percuma terkenal kalau dikenal sebagai hombreng seperti si Kanda itu. Apalagi kalau sampai diledekin pasangan homonya Kanda. Kalau aku ini memang benar-benar homo juga bakal milih-milih lagi!

Lagipula, apa Kanda sudah dengar gosip tentang kami? Bodoh, mana mungkin dia belum dengar. Kuping dia 'kan ada dimana-mana. Karena ini urusan kami berdua, memang seharusnya kamilah yang menyelesaikannya. Sekarang aku tanya, apakah seorang Kanda _the best damn famous boy _mau? Bisa ya, bisa tidak. Orang hebat mana sih yang bisa membaca jalan pikiran Kanda? Atau jangan-jangan otak Kanda belum ada jalannya =_=

Karena asyik berpikir, aku sampai tidak sadar ada orang di depanku. Untung tidak nabrak. Wah, kayaknya aku harus pergi dokter spesialis penyakit ceroboh deh. "Eits, Allen ya?", tanya calon korban tabrakanku tadi. Lalu perlahan aku mendongak melihat siapa yang tadi menyapa. Ternyata..., Oh God! Lavi!!!

"Eh, i...i-iya," ini pertama kalinya Lavi menegurku. _I see him smile to me. He smiles so brightly like a sun that shine my dark-bad days. I don't know why. But I can feel my heartbeat grow faster and faster in each time._

"Ikut aku ke kantin, yuk!", ajak Lavi sambil menggait tanganku. Kami pun berlari menuju kantin. Aku cuma bisa melongo seperti sapi bego selama Lavi menarikku untuk mengikutinya. Tapi tunggu! Kok aku nervous gini sih?! Kayak aku mau diapain sama Lavi aja.

Di kantin kami duduk berhadapan. Ada sebuah meja kayu kecil membentang diantara kami. Aku mengatur nafas agar tak tampak gugup. Sepertinya pembicaraan serius. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Lavi mau mengajakku kemari. Cukup lama kami berdiam. Bahkan kami tidak memesan makanan. Kami justru sibuk bermain dengan pikiran kami masing-masig. Aku penasaran. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku kemari?", tanyaku sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan.

"Soal kau dan Yuu-chan. Kalian tidak bisa terus diam begini. Kalau terus dibiarkan, nama baik kalian bisa tercemar lho," jawab Lavi. Itulah yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang. Bagaimana agar kami bisa kembali pada kehidupan kami masing-masing. Aku tak menyangka Lavi juga memerhatikan keadaan kami. Kanda sih memang sahabatnya. Wajar kalau dia membantu Kanda. Tapi aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa.

"Lalu, menurutmu bagaimana? Kau pikir mereka akan mendengarkanku? Mendengarkan Allen Walker?", nada bicaraku sedikit menampakkan keputusasaan. Jika mereka saja tidak melihatku, bagaimana mereka bisa mendengarku. Aku yakin sia-sia aku bicara.

"Jangan berpikir tidak mungkin sebelum mencoba. Aku pasti akan membantumu... dan Yuu-chan," ia tampak ragu ketika mengucapkan nama Kanda. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka? Mereka tidak sedang bertengkar, bukan? "...umm, kupikir untuk urusan kali ini serahkan saja padaku. Jika kau tidak percaya diri seperti tadi memang percuma kau berusaha."

Benarkah Lavi akan membantuku? Apa yang membuatnya merasa perlu membantuku? Namun akibat mendengar perkataan Lavi tadi aku jadi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tiba-tiba muncul ke dalam hatiku. Rasanya sangat aneh. Kemarin tiba-tiba ia datang menghentikan Kanda untuk menamparku. Hari ini ia datang menawariku untuk menerima bantuannya. Oh Tuhan, inikah suatu pertanda?!

"Allen? Hey, kau kenapa?", suara Lavi seketika mengejutkanku.

"Eh? Tidak, tidak apa-apa!", sahutku menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hening. Dalam sekejap suasana berubah hening.

"Lavi, benarkah kau akan membantuku?", tanpa sadar aku bersuara. Aku lihat ia mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau akan-", Lavi mendesis pelan. Menyentuhkan ujung telunjuknya ke bibirku. Pertanda untuk diam. Aku rasa pipiku panas. Jangan sampai dia melihat wajahku memerah. Tapi dia tersenyum. Berarti wajahku memang memerah, ya?

"Sssh..., kubilang serahkan saja padaku. Dan besok kau akan lihat semua orang berhenti membicarakanmu."

Lebih baik aku percaya saja pada Lavi. Begitulah yang ingin kulakukan. Percaya pada Lavi. Tanpa sadar, perlahan tapi pasti, aku tahu aku menyukai orang ini. Sangat suka.

**To be continued**

**puah~ Selesai sudah!! Kali ini juga pendek. Maaf dan terimakasih bagi yang sudah berkenan baca lebih-lebih me-review. Nah, di bawah ini reply buat yang udah review:**

**Yula Lala: **huhuhu... makaci *sroot* iya, ini dah di apdet hoho~

**Crosseine: **iyak setujong! Kalo invis gak perlu repot2 nyapa setiap anak setiap pagi ampe mulut berbusa -ini sih curhat namanya- eniwei, thx reviewnya ^ ^

**Onna Ran: **iya, kaa-san kiky tau kiky nulis fic. Dan sejauh ini gak ada yang ngelarang. Lagian kaa-san kiky juga gak merhatiin apa yg kiky tulis = =

**Ruicchi Arisawa: **yang ini ada typo gak? *sambil nunjuk ke atas* hoho... aku malah lebih suka Allen diapa-apain tuh XD

**Yuinayuki Hinariyoshi: **wah, kebetulan gw lagi masuk angin! Sini kerokin!! XP nyah si abang... cakepan ani-ky juga *depaked*

**Reiya Sumeragi: **ano... chemistry itu apa yo?? hehe.., ya ampun kiky dipuji! Jarang-jarang, makacih yah??


	3. Act3: Demam Lavi

**Disclaimer: **Hoshino Katsura

**Pairing: **Laven dulu ye??

**Warning: **OOC, shonen-ai, school life, Allen POV, don't like don't read!

**xxXXxx**

**Mr. Invisible**

**Act. 3: Demam Lavi **

**~ Cowok Serba Tiba-tiba ~**

**xxXXxx**

Sejak Lavi berkata akan membantuku, tiba-tiba saja beban berat seolah terangkat dari pundakku. Kehadiran Lavi dalam hidupku benar-benar mengundang banyak kata tiba-tiba! Tiba-tiba begini-begitu, tiba-tiba ini-itu. Dan pagi ini kata tiba-tiba kembali muncul. Kali ini (lagi-lagi) tiba-tiba anak satu sekolah berhenti membicarakan aku dan Kanda.! Padahal baru kemarin rasanya mereka dengan bersemangatnya melempariku panah-panah tatapan ketus. Kemudian hari ini secara ajaib mereka memperlakukanku secara normal kembali – seperti pura-pura tidak lihat, menganggapku angin lewat, atau mengiraku tukang ngamen.

Aku penasaran, apa yang Lavi lakukan untuk meredam gosip-gosip mengerikan itu. Dugaanku dia dalah seorang penyihir yang menggunakan jampi memori untuk memodifikasi memori anak-anak satu sekolah. Tapi mana mungkin. Bahkan membayangkannya memakai jubah hitam dan tongkat sihir cukup membuatku mual. Apalagi membayangkan ia naik sapu terbang ditemani seekor burung hantu berwarna putih salju yang ber-uhu ria. Sekilas aku seperti sedang membayangkan Harry Potter saja, ya?

Seketika lamunanku buyar ketika seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku ingat, sekarang aku sedang duduk di dalam kelas. Jam kosong dan aku mengisinya dengan melamun. Jangan-jangan sejak tadi sudah ada guru yang masuk. "Allen, kau baik-baik saja?", tanya orang di belakangku.

Ohoho, my goat, ohoho... tangan ini nih! Tangan orang yang sedang kulamunkan. Lavi~ UKH!! Jantungku lupa caranya berdetak saking gugupnya. "Y-ya... kukira," jawabku tak meyakinkan. "Hanya... jantungku lupa caranya berdetak," bagus Allen. Jawabanmu kedengaran sangat bodoh. Heran kau bisa terus naik kelas tanpa menyontek satupun jawaban ujian.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu kau tidak baik. Mau kutemani ke UKS?", tentu saja! Tapi aku jelas tak akan mengatakannya.

"Yeah, terimakasih. Aku tak apa. Jangan pikirkan aku."

Hening.

Di tengah keheningan ini aku berpikir, Lavi sedang apa, ya? Perasaan dia tidak meninggalkan bangku sejak tadi. Padahal biasanya dia paling tidak bisa bila seharian terus-terusan duduk. Jam kosong begini biasanya ia akan langsung keluar dari kelas lalu kembali lagi setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Aku menoleh. Mendapati Lavi tengah tertidur membuatku merasa pipiku berubah panas. Dia cute sekali! Aku pernah bilang 'kan kalau aku homo pasti bakal milih-milih. Nah, akibat melihat wajah cute Lavi tadi tampaknya imanku mulai sedikit goyah. Lavi bisa jadi option pertama dalam deretan daftar 'calon seme-nya Allen. Err...

"Kau memperhatikanku?", tiba-tiba Lavi bersuara. Ternyata ia tidak tidur. Yah~

"Ng...", gumamku tak jelas – salah tingkah.

"Mau tahu bagaimana mereka melupakan kejadian kemarin?", Lavi masih belum berubah posisi. Melungkar di atas meja. Dia akan mengatakannya?

Aku menelan ludah gugup. Padahal ludah rasanya juga tidak enak. "Yeah..., aku penasaran," – Lavi tidak bergerak – "...kupikir aku ingin tahu," lanjutku kemudian.

Lavi menggeliat. Mendongak menatapku. Kepalanya diletakkan di atas tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja. Kemudian Lavi menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. Isyarat supaya aku mendekat. Tanpa banyak bertanya, aku pun mencondongan kepalaku ke arah Lavi. Lalu ia mengangkat kepala. Merubah posisi – duduk sambil sedikit membungkuk. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. Sesaat kupikir ia akan membisikiku sesuatu. Namun ternyata tidak. Ketika bibir Lavi sudah dekat ke telingaku, ia bergeser sedikit dan... dengan berat hati kukatakan bahwa... dia mencium pipiku.

"Ap-apa... apa...," kataku tak jelas. Aku kikuk. Pipiku memerah dan terasa gatal. Alergi mendadak! Ah, tidak juga kupikir. Tapi... bahkan aku belum pernah sekalipun dicium cewek!

"Kau 'kan tanya bagaimna caraku meredakan gosip kemarin," ujar Lavi seolah tanpa dosa.

"Memang apa yang barusan kau lakukan? Memberiku jawaban? Bukan, kau memberiku masalah baru kalau mereka sampai lihat," protesku melirik ke kanan-kiri memastikan tidak ada yang lihat kejadian barusan. Aku merendahkan volume suaraku agar tidak terdengar oleh anak-anak lain.

"Err... kemarin aku bicara pada si penyebar gosip – tahu kan, cewek-cewek kelas sebelah – aku memintanya menarik kembali semua gosip yang telah tersebar dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam. Tapi dia baru mau melaksanakan 'perintahku' asal aku mau mencium mereka. Jadi yah...," Lavi memutar bola matanya seakan mau mengatakan kau-tahulah-selanjutnya.

Aku terdiam. "Te-terus... dia ngapain?", tanyaku ragu. Masih syok karena ternyata... ciuman Lavi diobral lho kemarin!

"Errm... dia kirim sms berantai ke semua anak. Pertama dia mengucapkan permintaan maaf sekalian pernyataan bahwa dia menarik kembali kata-katanya tentang kamu dan Kanda. Setelah itu aku tambahi dengan kata-kata, 'Barang siapa yang masih menggosipkan Allen dan Kanda, sepulang sekolah besok tidak akan pernah pulang lagi ke rumah. Tertanda Lavi Bookman'. Begitulah," aku nyaris bergedubrak mendengar jawaban Lavi. Anak ini kalau bicara santai sekali sih. Seolah tanpa dosa. Padahal aku yakin mengancam seperti itu saja pasti sudah dosa – eh, nggak tahu juga sih. "...dan jangan kira ciumanku diobral," lanjut Lavi memberi tekanan pada bagian 'diobral'. Aku hanya bisa nyengir. Apa dia benar-benar penyihir?

Mulutku terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kuurungkan karena aku merasa belum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "Kok kamu mau saja sih mencium mereka? Kau 'kan bisa menggunakan cara lain," kataku akhirnya. Kelihatan tolol memang.

"Bicara apa sih?! Pertimbangannya kau bebas atau tidak. Jangan kira sambil menyelam minum air! Mantan-mantanku yang dulu juga tidak semuanya pernah kucium."

"Kenapa kau tadi menciumku?! Pacaran saja tidak! Meski Cuma di pipi, tetapi dicium kau di bagian manapun tetap saja tidak nyaman tahu!", sanggahku berapi-api. Tidak tahu malu sekali kalau aku bicara keras-keras. Maka aku kembali mengecilkan suaraku.

Lavi melirik ke arahku sebentar. Wajahnya tetap tenang. Sorot matanya pun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. "Kenapa, ya? Mungkin karena kita sama-sama cowok. Jadi aku tidak sungkan-sungkan sebab punya kita juga sama, kan?", mendengar jawaban Lavi yang berbahaya mengakibatkan jantungku nyaris copot. Pasti aku sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Ternyata jalan pikiran orang ini sama saja seperti Kanda. Sulit dimengerti.

"Karena sama itulah makanya tidak boleh!", pekikku tertahan. "Sudahlah, daripada ngomongin masalah cium-mencium melulu mending kita keluar saja," ajak Lavi seraya bangkit dari bangku. Aku ikut berdiri walau tidak yakin akan ikut atau tidak.

"Kelas bagaimana?", tanyaku polos.

"Mabal deh!"

*****

Dan beginilah akhirnya. Aku dan Lavi bolos. Menghindar dari pelajaran matematika di jam berikutnya. Sebelum ini aku memang sudah sering melihat Lavi bolos. Awalnya kupikir ia bolos dengan gengnya. Tetapi ternyata tidak. Saat kutanya dia bilang ia pernah beberapa kali mengajak Kanda dan Lenalee bolos saat jam kosong. Tapi tentu saja anak pintar seperti mereka tidak mau. Heran, otak Lavi encer lho! Padahal kelihatan malas-malasan separo mati! Apa karena ingatan Lavi memang kuat, ya?

Kami berjalan melewati kelas Kanda. Ternyata guru kelas Kanda juga sedang tidak ada. Aku tambah heran sebab seluruh kelas mau-mau saja disuruh mengerjakan tugas. Di kelasku dan Lavi lain cerita. Tidak ada sejarahnya kelas kami serius dalam mengerjakan tugas. Mau diberi tugas atau tidak, asal tidak ada guru itu berarti kita bebas mau melakukan apa saja.

"Yuu-chan~," panggil Lavi pelan dari luar. Kemudian Kanda menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia mengernyit. Merasa acara mengerjakan tugasnya terganggu.

"Ke-lu-ar-yuk!!", Lavi mengeja kata-katanya. Kanda mendesis sebal. Lalu pandangannya beralih padaku. Tatapan Kanda biasa saja. Tidak tampak berbahaya seperti kemarin.

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar Kanda sambil menata buku-buku yang bertebaran.

Aku tidak menyangka Kanda mau ikutan bolos. Si perfect itu sudah tidak sayang muka? Bisa tercoreng-moreng citranya sebagai Kanda, lebih parah lagi kalau sampai diberi kumis (??)

"Yep, kita jalan bertiga. Kita ke mall ya semua! Allen, ayo!", Lavi berseru riang. Ia menggamit tanganku dan Kanda, membawa kami kabur dari sekolah. Ada jalan pintas buat bolos. Pagar di area samping sekolah yang banyak ditumbuhi tanaman liar. Aku lihat pagar kawatnya sudah jebol – sampai ke dinding. Kata Lavi dia dan beberapa anak kelas D yang menjebol pagar ini. Mungkin pihak sekolah tidak ada yang tahu sebab tempat ini sangat jarang didatangi. Kalau bukan untuk jalan pintas anak bolos paling untuk tempat mojok anak-anak yang pacaran.

Jalan pintas itu tembus ke halaman belakang rumah orang. Kami berjalan mengendap-endap melewati rumah ini. Lavi memimpin di depan. Aku dan Kanda yang baru pertama kali bolos ikut-ikut saja di belakang Lavi. Keluar dari area 'rumah orang' kami pun sampai di dalam sebuah gang sempit yang hanya mampu menampung satu orang. Jadilah kami kereta-keretaan di dalam gang ini. "Santai saja," kata Lavi. Selepas dari gang kereta-keretaan itu, akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah pusat pertokoan. Tak jauh dari situ berdirilah sebuah mall.

Aku lihat Kanda mengeluarkan jam tangannya. Sekarang sudah pukul 11.00. Di kelas pasti sudah ada guru. "Jangan sampai jam 2 ya, Lavi? Aku ada pelajaran fisika," ujar Kanda pada Lavi.

"Eh, ada apa dengan fisika?"

"Gurunya killer. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh olehnya jika menghilang saat pelajarannya," aku berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Kanda takut sama guru killer? Padahal tampangnya saja setingkat di atas killer. Setingkat di atas pembunuh. Dengan kata lain, tukang mutilasi.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti!", Lavi kembali berseru riang. Kali ini berlari menuju mall.

Pertama kali kami menginjakkan kaki di dalam mall, terdengar suara musik-musik bersahutan. Orang-orang ramai membelanjakan uang mereka. Ada pula beberapa anak SMP dan SMA diantara keramaian, termasuk kami. Ternyata bukan kami saja yang bolos. Ouh, aku lega~

"Suit..suit..," Lavi bersiul ke segerombolan cewek-cewek berrok mini yang melintas di depan kami. Awalnya mereka merasa risih, tapi setelah mereka menoleh ke arah kami entah mengapa mereka malah jadi cengar-cengir sendiri. Paling karena ternyata yang menggoda mereka adalah seorang cowok cakep macam Lavi. Apalagi adapula Kanda di sebelah Lavi.

PAKK!! Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara tamparan. Oh, rupanya Lavi yang ditampar. Seorang cewek – berani taruhan mahasisiwi – menatap Lavi marah, sekaligus kecewa? Cewek itu cantik. Banget. Ia mengenakan tanktop putih dan sebuah jaket kulit berwarna cokelat. Plus sebuah celana pendek berbahan jeans yang menurutku kelewat pendek. Pahanya terekspos sempurna. Sekalian saja tidak usah pakai celana! Ia juga menggunakan sepasang sepatu boots (benar nggak?) berwarna hitam dengan hak tinggi. "Gini ya kelakuanmu?!", bentak cewek itu. Rambut panjang bergelombangnya yang sewarna emas menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya. Lavi membisu.

"Mulai detik ini kita putus!", ia pun pergi mengehilang dari hadapan kami. Aku dan Kanda cengok. Lavi sibuk mengelus-elus pipinya yang merah habis kena tampar. Kemudian ia berbalik. Berjalan santai seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Kalian mau diam saja disitu?", panggil Lavi dari balik punggung kami. Sadar dari beberapa detik kecengokkan, aku dan Kanda pun kembali mengikuti langkah Lavi.

"Tadi pacarmu?", tanya Kanda sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah Lavi. Aku ikutan di belakang mereka.

"Mantan pacar," ralat Lavi sembari nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas.

"Kok santai sekali sih habis diputusin pacar?", kali ini aku buka suara.

"Sudah biasa." Aku dan Kanda saling berpandangan. Aneh, beberapa menit saja kami jalan bersama bisa langsung jadi kompak begini.

"Biasa diputusin cewek, ya?"

"Biasa ditembak cewek juga," celetuk Kanda, matanya berkeliling mengawasi keadaan mall sekarang. Tiba-tiba Kanda berhenti berjalan. Matanya terpaku pada satu titik. Ia menepuk bahuku dan Lavi. Menahan kami agar tidak melanjutkan jalan-jalan.

Bingung dengan tingkah Kanda, kami segera menghentikan langkah. Sama-sama melihat ke arah mata Kanda tertuju. Ada tiga orang pria berpakaian polisi sedang berjalan menuju tempat kami. Kami yakin maksud mereka mendekati kami adalah untuk... menahan kami. Dengan tuduhan keluyuran di luar sekolah saat jam sekolah berlangsung. Ada razia anak-anak bolos! Di belakang ketiga pria itu tampak beberapa anak SMP dan SMA berjalan menunduk di bawah pengawasan beberapa polisi lainnya.

"K-kita kena ciduk..."

**To be continued**

**Maaf karena kompie-nya lola jadi kiky gak bisa mereply review dulu... Sekalian ama chapter depan aja wiss... Oke akhir kata wss **

**TTD**

**dArkY Hinariyoshi**


End file.
